Lost Boy, Found
by RAD0703
Summary: Mark had some family problems. His family thought he was strange for 'seeing' a boy that wasn't there. Jack was their though... He knew it. Jack saved him from sadness by his goofy smile and constant name changing. Jack became Mark's Neverland...septiplier


_There was a time when I was alone, Nowhere to go and no place to call home, My only friend was the man in the moon, And even sometimes he would go away, too_

Mark laid in his bed, listening to his parents scream at him. He was only a small boy at the age of eight but he could understand them when they fought. His parents fought about many things, but Mark was the main thing. His father called him weird and stupid, his mother argued. Mark had been lonely besides one boy. His name was Sean, but Mark called him anything Jack wanted him to. Jack seemed to be a favorite name along with Peter Pan. Sean changed personalities a lot but kept on being Mark's friend. Others didn't believe Mark when he talked about Jack. Jack left some nights, the nights Mark went to his parents home.

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high He came to me with the sweetest smile. Told me he wanted to talk for awhile He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely." And ever since that day..._

Mark had been in bed crying until he saw Jack. Jack claimed he wanted to be Peter Pan tonight. He promised Mark he would try not to leave for the rest of Mark's life. He took Mark's hand and helped him out of bed. He went to the window sill and jumped, holding Mark dear.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland, Usually hanging out with Peter Pan, And when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Captain Hook "Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me, "Away from all of reality."_

Mark woke up. He picked up his journal and began writing his dream. He had been chased by Jack's enemy hook, people shouted to him yelling run! Run lost boy! Away from all or reality! Run! He went downstairs and out the door. He ran away into his home, the woods. He met up with Jack.

" Mark we need ta run! Before I change me mind! We hav'ta go Mark! You can stay wit me and me ma! She takes in lost boys all the time! We could be family." Jack said looking Mark in the face. Mark nodded and they ran home to get his things. He grabbed his journal and his toys. Jack grabbed his pillow and they ran out of the house via the window. He heard his parents yell and he just smiled.

" Curse you Peter Pan!" They yelled banging on the window.

" _Neverland is home to lost boys like me, And lost boys like me are free_." Jack said leading Mark I away from his house.

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe, Believe in him and believe in me Together we will fly away in a cloud of green, To your beautiful destiny, As we soared above the town that never loved me, I realized I finally had a family, Soon enough we reached Neverland, Peacefully my feet hit the sand, And ever since that day..._

Jack and Mark landed in front of a huge treehouse. They walked in and Mark sat still. Four boys were playing outside. " Believe in me Mark. Together we will fly away in a cloud of green. You will be happy here Mark. And call me bear." Jack said hugging him. Mark nodded and smiled.

" Hi boys!" Jack's am said smiling.

" Ma call me smee!" Jack said holding Mark's hand.

" Okay smee. Mark we have a room upstairs for you dear." She said hugging Mark warmly. Mark felt as if he was home already.

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland, Usually hanging out with Peter Pan, And when we're bored we play in the woods, Always on the run from Captain Hook, "Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me, "Away from all of reality."_

" I don't know what to say Mark... Hook is back and we have to trap him!" Jack said holding a fake sword. Mark nodded holding his sword close.

" What should I call you today?" Mark asked.

" Jackaboy." Jack said looking around. Mark nodded and they heard the familiar sound of voices calling to them. Run run lost boy, away from all of reality... And that they did. With a smile on their face they chased hook down and trapped him. Mark and Jackaboy.

" Mark what are you?" Hook asked angry.

" _Neverland is home to lost boys like me. And lost boys like me are free_!" Mark said running away with Jack.

" _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, Even Captain are my perfect story book_

 _Neverland, I love you so, You are now my home sweet home. Forever a lost boy at last. And for always I will say... I am a lost boy from Neverland. Usually hanging out with Peter Pan And when we're bored we play in the woods. Always on the run from Captain Hook. "Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me, "Away from all of reality." Neverland is home to lost boys like me And lost boys like me are free._ " Mark read from his journal.

The house erupted into cheers as the young teenager read from his life story. Jack ran up and kissed him, right on the mouth, Mark was shocked, but soon kissed back. The boys and ma cheered even louder and Mark and Jack left each others lips.

" Did he make that up? Peter Pan and all?" Jack asked amazed.

" Yea! You always wanted to be called a different name! It fit the situation perfectly. You saved me and brought me home safe, And protected me from Captain Hook."

" We're your parents Hook?" Jack asked.

" Yea. You were Pan, our brothers were the lost boys. Ma was Wendy, our newest addition Lizzy was tinker bell. Together your my Neverland." Mark said bringing Jack's lips to his.

" Call me _Peter Pan_." Jack said against his lips.

" Okay Peter." Mark said


End file.
